


The only hope

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert is a rebel constantly in trouble mr Way helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bert was a very rebellious kid,he cant even remember how many times he was caught smoking weed and pushing drugs or drinking booze on school grounds.  
He was almost suspended after principle Toro found him behind the bleachers a few weeks back and only the fact that Mr Way made a promise to the principle was he excused from suspension, apparently they were good friends and had a band together in high school. He has to serve detention with Mr Way now though... 

Gerard Way considered himself a very fair teacher, he didn't like giving punishment except when it was the last resort, he believed that children should be allowed to express themselves the way they felt best so when Ray came to him to complain about Bert he had felt sorry for the kid, he knows what it feels like to turn to addictions for comfort he himself had once thought that it was the best solution out there, when his brother Mikey found him passed out lying in his own vomit and spit he vowed to change his life, so he booked himself into rehab and never turned back to his old ways again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert sits detention.

Bert made his way over to the classroom trying to mentally prepare him for this detention, Mr Way was new so he didnt know how detention with him worked, usually a teacher will let the kids write lines or a essay on why it was wrong what ever they did. he knocked on the door of Mr Way's classroom and after he heard the soft come in went in to see Mr Way sitting behind his desk, he gave him a small smile as he aproached.

"A Bert nice to see you please come and take a seat. I dont know how all the other teachers hand out detention, but I am one off those teachers that believe in a pratical aproach, it means that we are going to talk, no Bert I am not going to preach or tell you how bad you are, I want you to tell me how you are what your hobbies is, who you hang out with ect. I want to get to know you.

Bert and Gerard just sat there and talked, they didnt talk about an specific thing they just talked, and Bert felt so relaxed, it felt like he finally nhad someone he can confide in someone who understood, an adult that didn't judge and didn't frown life was great...


End file.
